


Rwby: Date Night

by Hydrotrail



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: During their last night in Mistrial the heroes of Remnant decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rwby: Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic after I rewatched all of rwby back when volume 5 was the last one, I'll admit some characters are a little off and the punctuation is dreadful but after reading threw it again I thought it wasn't the worst thing ever so yeah enjoy. (If you don't like any of the ships I understand but don't hate me for just using what I shiped)

It was a beautiful evening in the world of remnant and in the kingdom of Mistrial Sun Wukong lay on a couch in the 5 bed 2 bath apartment that Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Qrow, some kid, and himself were staying at after an eventful week to say the least and boy was he bored out of his mind, they were going to leave for Atlas first thing tomorrow so everyone was busy helping pack. As for him he had finished his work early so now he had absolutely nothing to do but wait Sun looked up to see the kid Oscar Pine walk in.  
"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone else was here" Oscar said in his young but deepish voice as he stopped dead in his tracks  
"It's ok why are you apologizing" Sun responded in his cool snarky sounding voice as he flopped back down  
"It's just habit that's all" Oscar said as he sat down looking at the cane that professor Ozpin used, it was Oscar's now because Ozpin and Oscar were sharing Oscar's mind, soul, and body and yes it was as weird as it sounded. 

An hour of sitting in awkward silence later and the ones how were still packing finally finished and showed up to join Sun, Oscar, and technically Ozpin. Sun sat up Weiss immediately left for her room, Ren went to the kitchen, Yang sat down and threw her scroll on the table which projected the local news, Nora went to bug Ren, Ruby and Qrow went to the dining room while talking, and Jaune went to the lower level to practice. Sun got up and went to Blake.  
"Hey Blake since it's our last night here you want to go have night on the town?" Sun asked  
"No" Blake in her calm and collected voice responded  
"You should go and have fun while you can" interrupted Oscar in Ozpin's even more calm and collected voice  
"But why professor" Blake responded  
"Vigilance is a great thing but like all things you must balance it out and have fun sometimes" Ozpin responded using Oscar's mouth  
"Hey me and Ren could come and make it less weird" Nore shouted in here over the top voice dragging Ren out of the kitchen  
"Come on just one night" Sun added  
"Well …..Ok" Blake said  
"Let's go" Sun said and with that they all left.

"You know kid that's not such a bad idea having fun for one night" Qrow said in his rough voice as he took another sip of alcohol from his flask  
"But I've had fun uncle Qrow" Ruby responded in her light voice that almost made you feel hopeful and looking irritated  
"In how long?" Qrow asked  
"What?" Ruby asked being caught off guard  
"When was the last time you had innocent fun?" Qrow said reframing his question and taking another drink of alcohol  
"Before Yang's fight with Mercury in the tournament" Ruby responded  
"And how long ago was that?" Qrow asked  
"About a year ago" Ruby answered .  
"See you deserve a some RR and take vomit boy with you" Qrow said putting his flask away  
"Why should I take Jaune?" Ruby asked  
"He's done nothing but train since we got the artifact from Haven" Qrow responded  
"Ok" Ruby said getting up from the table  
"Plus I've seen how you look at him" Qrow said regaining her attention  
"What do you mean?" Ruby asked  
"You know what I mean" Qrow responded winking  
"Whatever" Ruby said leaving. After Ruby left Qrow got up and walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Yang  
"Hey firecracker mind if I join you?" Qrow asked  
"Sure" Yang responded in her tough yet feminine voice well moving over, the Projection was babbling on about the fight that had happened last week  
"What's your plan for tonight?" Qrow asked  
"Watch TV yours" Yang Responded  
"Same" Qrow said.

Ruby ran down the stairs to meet Jaune but stopped before taking the last step as she looked up and saw him practicing with his greatsword since he had gotten that upgrade he had been practicing with it nonstop and basically abandoned Pyrrha Nikos training video. Despite Jaune's inherent lack of skill compared to the rest of them Ruby had always had a bit of a crush on the knight but he was always hung up on Weiss or Pyrrha, but Pyrrha was dead and he had accepted that Weiss didn't love him which meant he was "free" so to speak.  
"Hey Jaune" Ruby said taking the final step into the basement  
"Hey Ruby" Jaune said in his unconfident yet still impressive voice lowering his greatsword and clicking the button to return the part that made it a greatsword back into a sheath and returned the now plane sword to his belt  
"You doing anything tonight?" Ruby asked  
"No. Why?" Jaune responded  
"Well Sun and Blake as well as Ren and Nora were going to have a night on the town to have some fun before we leave for Atlas and I was going to as well and I thought I should invite you" Ruby explained  
"Oh ok sure why not" Jaune said.

As Ruby and Jaune practically ran through the apartment Jaune through his sheathed sword into his and Ren's room as they passed it  
"Will be back by midnight" Ruby said as they reached the door  
"Hey where do you think your taking my sister vomit boy?" Yang asked turning her attention to them her eyes were also red instead of their usual lilac colour  
"It was her idea Yang so I don't know" Jaune answered  
"Well ok just don't get any ideas" Yang responded as her eyes turned back to lilac  
"Relax Yang will be fine" Ruby said butting in before anything else could be said  
"Ok bye" Yang said as her attention went back to the projection of the news.  
"Hey you two make sure you keep your own deadline" Qrow said before drinking more alcohol from his flask  
"Ok" Ruby and Jaune said at the same time as they looked at each other Ruby started blushing and Jaune rubbed the back of his head and with that they both departed and Jaune closed the door.

"Well I'm going to practice" Oscar said no less than a minute after they departed  
"Just don't over do it kid" Qrow said as Oscar grabbed Ozpin's cane and left  
"Why'd you tell them to watch the clock?" Yang asked  
"Because those love birds will lose track of time for sure" Qrow responded taking another drink  
"Why say that it's just some innocent fun" Yang said  
"So was Summer and Tai's first date" Qrow responded.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sun and Blake's date Blake's perspective (somewhat)

As Blake, Sun, Nora, and Ren reached the food district of the city they all looked around at the collection of culinary businesses surrounding them  
"So Blake where do you want to go?" Sun asked  
"You're choice" Blake replied  
"Can you at least pretend to want to be here" Sun pleaded as his monkey tail dropped down  
"Sun relax I want to be here I just don't care where we eat" Blake responded  
"I WANT TO GO THERE!" Nora yelled interrupting the conversation  
"Ok" Sun said, as they reached the restaurant Blake noticed the "No Fanus" sign on the door.  
"Problem no fanus allowed" Blake said pointing at the sign  
"Should we go somewhere else?" Ren asked in his calm and quiet voice  
"No I want go here" Nora said putting on a "puppy dog face"  
"Ok how about you two go here well we find another place to eat" Sun said  
"Ok" Nora and Ren both said at once, something Blake had thought was impossible  
"Let's meet back here before going back to the apartment" Blake said, it didn't take long for Blake and Sun to find a place that they both wanted to eat at the place was called Hudson's restaurant.

Blake and Sun entered the restaurant and the most bizarre smell entered they're nostrils that neither of them could describe the closest thing Blake could think of was bread but if you put every single topping to exist on it then threw it in a furnace they sat down at a table with the projection of a menu and a short man in an all orange uniform with the place's symbol over the left shoulder came over soon after.  
"Welcome to hudson's restaurant home to every food under the sun may I take your order?" the waiter asked in a cheerful voice  
"Yay I'll have a fruit fountain" Sun replied  
"And I'll have a fish filay" Blake responded  
"Excellent would you like anything to drink?" the waiter sked  
"I'll have some tea" Blake said  
"Same" Sun said  
"Brilliant would you like to pay now or later?" the waiter asked  
"Now" Blake and Sun said at the exact same time  
"Wonderful" the man said as he pulled a small cash register looking device, Blake and Sun both pulled out their wallets.  
"Sun I can pay" Blake said  
"No I'm the one who's taking you on a date so I'll pay" Sun replied, the debate about who should pay ragged on for a bit until they agreed to share the bill, in two minutes Sun was playing with the utensils at the table though she would probably never tell him this Blake admired his carefree personality he could be annoy at times yes but she still had some kind of positive feeling for him and she knew he was in love with her in someway and his personality was pretty much his only flaw he was a great fighter confident and strong he always stood with his friends no matter what and even though she had know him for nearly a year she still thought he was good looking.  
"Food's here" Sun said interrupting her thoughts. The food was much better than the smell of the place would have you believe and both of them had already finished  
"So are you having a good time?" Sun asked looking hopeful  
"Yes Sun I'm having a good time" Blake replied smiling  
"Oh thank the gods" Sun said flopping down in his seat  
"And why are you asking haven't you done this with several girls before me?" Blake asked  
"More like seven" Sun responded  
"But never with you" Sun added  
"Well why does that make things different?" Blake asked  
"No reason" Sun practly spat out the words, that was the worst lie she had ever heard and she had heard Ruby explaining her plan when in reality she was making it up as she went along, Sun kept spouting off more reasons why it didn't make a difference which was only making it sound worse she liked him when he was embarrassed he was cute like that  
"We should go and meet up with Ren and Nora" Blake said cutting Sun off  
"Ok" Sun responded looking relieved.

After meeting up with Ren and Nora they agreed to regroup and go back to the apartment at midnight. Sun and Blake decided to go for a walk  
"So you enjoying yourself?" Sun asked once again looking hopeful  
"Sun I already said I'm enjoying 5 minutes won't change my mind" Blake responded smiling  
"Ok" Sun said turning his attention back to the night sky the stars sparkled beautifully in the night sky. Blake looked over to Sun his black eyes seemed to sparkle with the stars and even though he obviously left his shirt unbuttoned to impress girls, Blake wasn't impressed by this fact but she was sure some girls were after all he was in great shape.  
"Look at the freak" they both heard from around a corner  
"Want to see what that's about?" Sun asked  
"Sure" Blake replied with that they both dashed as they turned the corner they saw a shark fanus being picked on by some hoodlums  
"What to get involved?" Sun asked  
"Of course" Blake responded  
"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Sun yelled  
"And who's that" one of the hoodlums responded  
"Us" Sun replied

"Ok" the other hoodlum said charging Sun jumped over him and with that the fight was on. Blake took the small one who hadn't charged the fight was laughable he couldn't land a hit on Blake if she hadn't slept for 5 days meanwhile Sun had the other hoodlum in a one armed head lock and was giving him a noogie with his other hand, she admired how he could be so cheerful even in the most serious of situations yet he could be serious if the situation called for it, then Blake kicked the smaller hoodlum in the face Blake continued to kick and punch him  
"All right kitty play time's over" the hoodlum said pulling out a knife and swinging at her she dodged him which caused him to step into a puddle and tripped  
"Sun let's end this" Blake said stomping on the hoodlums face  
"Ok" Sun said doing a sideways flip and throwing the other hoodlum into a wall causing the hoodlum to fall unconscious.

"Thank you" the shark fanus said digging threw his wallet to pay them  
"Don't mention it" Sun said closing the wallet  
"No pay needed" he added  
"You should get home" Blake said the fanus was about 20, with an almost bald head, razor sharp teeth, a fin on his back, and a black eye thanks to the hoodlum's  
"Ok thanks again" the shark fanus said leaving  
"Oh no we should get back it's almost midnight" Sun said looking at his scroll they both broke into a sprint to meet up with Ren and Nora otherwise Nora would never let them hear the end it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sun and Blake's date Sun's perspective (somewhat)

Sun, Blake, Ren and Nora eventually reached the restaurant area of the city  
"So Blake where do you wanna go?" Sun asked  
"You're choice" Blake responded  
"Can you at least pretend you want to be here" Sun pleaded as his tail dropped down  
"Relax Sun I want to be here I just don't care where we eat" Blake said  
"I WANT TO GO THERE" Nora said butting in  
"Ok" Sun responded. They were almost at the restaurant when  
"Problem no fanus allowed" Blake said pointing at a no fanus sign  
"Should we go somewhere else?" Ren asked  
"No I want to go here" Nora said putting on a "puppy dog" face  
"Ok how about you two go here well we find another place to eat" Sun said trying to comprise.  
"Ok" Ren and Nora said at the same time  
"Let's meet back here before going back to the apartment" Blake said, it didn't take long for Sun and Blake to find a place to eat Sun didn't care what it was called as long as he got to go on a date with Blake.

Sun and Blake entered the restaurant they were attacked by the strangest smell ever Sun couldn't think of anything that smelled remotely like it. They sat down at a table with a menu, a small fat man with an orange uniform came up to the table.  
"Welcome to Hudson's restaurant home to every food under the sun may I take your order?" the man said in a bouncy voice  
"Yay I'll have a fruit fountain" Sun said  
"And I'll have a fish filay" Blake said  
"Excellent would you like anything to drink?" the man asked  
"I'll have some tea" Blake said  
"Same" Sun said  
"Brilliant would you like to pay now or later?" the man asked  
"Now" Sun and Blake said at the same time  
"Wonderful" the man said pulling out a cash register, Sun and Blake both both pulled out their wallets.  
"Sun I can pay" Blake said  
"No I'm the one taking you on a date I'll pay" Sun replied, they went back and forward for a minute or two until they decided to split the bill, Sun was so bored he had to do something so he played with the knife and fork he knew Blake probably thought he was too childish but he couldn't help himself he had to do something. Sun noticed that the waiter was coming back with food  
"Food's here" Sun said, in minutes Sun and Blake had finished their food.  
"So are you having a good time?" Sun asked looking hopeful  
"Yes Sun having a good time" Blake responded smiling  
"Oh thank the gods" Sun said flopping down in his seat  
"And why are you asking, haven't you done this with several girls before?" Blake asked  
"More like seven" Sun responded  
"But never with you" Sun added  
"Well why does that make things different?" Blake asked  
"No reason" Sun said trying to act cool  
"Well not that it doesn't not make a difference I mean your hot not that the other girls weren't hot I'm also not saying that you're just hot because you're so much more your strong, confident, and you can do anything you put your mind to, even though you can be mean at times not saying you're not nice cause you are" Sun said trying to make her buy it.  
"We should go and meet up with Ren and Nora" Blake said cutting Sun off  
"Ok" Sun said looking relieved. After meeting up with Ren and Nora they agreed to meet back there at midnight and head to the apartment to kill the hour Sun and Blake decided to go for a walk around the city.

"So you enjoying yourself" Sun asked he probably sounded like a broken record at this point  
"Sun I already said I'm enjoying myself 5 minutes won't change my mind" Blake responded smiling  
"Ok" Sun said he decided to look at the stars to break the tension as he looked at the stars he was reminded of Blake's beautiful amber eyes and even though her father disapproved of her new outfit he thought it complimented her body nicely.  
"Look at the freak" they both heard from around a corner  
"Want to see what that's about" Sun asked really hoping Blake would say yes  
"Sure" Blake replied then they both ran around the corner to see a shark fanus getting beat on by two hoodlums.  
"What to get involved" Sun asked even though he was going to get involved anyway  
"Of coarse" Blake responded, "yes" Sun thought  
"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Sun yelled  
"And who's that?" one of the hoodlums asked  
"Us" Sun replied.

"Ok" the other hoodlum said as he charged Sun jumped over him as Blake went to fight the other in mere seconds Sun had the hoodlum in a one armed head lock and started giving him a noogie for fun the hoodlum's attempts to break free were pathetic, so he decided to look over to Blake, she was easily dodging the other hoodlum's attack she was good at the hool ninja thing dodging an opponent's attacks till they were tired out then finishing them off and she looked good while doing it.  
"All right play time's over kitty" the hoodlum said pulling out a knife and swinging Blake easily dodged it which caused the hoodlum to step into a puddle and slip thankfully he threw the knife away before he fell  
"Sun let's finish this" Blake said stomping on the hoodlums face  
"Ok" Sun said doing a sideways flip sending the hoodlum flying into a wall.

"Thank you" the shark hoodlum said pulling out his wallet to pay them  
"Don't mention it" Sun said closing the wallet  
"No pay needed" he added  
"You should get home" Blake said  
"Ok thanks again" the shark fanus said leaving. Sun pulled out his scroll to check the time his mouth practically dropped when seeing it was 11:50  
"Oh no we should get back it's almost midnight" Sun said and with that they both broke into a sprint to get back  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ren and Nora's date Nora's perspective (somewhat)

Nora, Ren, Blake, and Sun arrived at the food eat area of the town Nora was wide eyed at all the food shops around them, Sun and Blake were talking about something when Nora noticed the most flashy store she had ever seen  
"I wanna go there!" Nora yelled  
"Ok" Sun responded. As they got near the "restaurant" as the others called it  
"Problem no fanus allowed" Blake said pointing at a sign  
"Should we go somewhere else?" Ren asked, Nora looked at him with an unholy stare how dare her crush say something like that she would right this wrong  
"I wanna go here!" Nora yelled  
"Ok how about you two go here well we find another place to eat" Sun said  
"Ok" Nora and Ren said at the same time. Nora started to blush but managed to calm down, as Nora and Ren entered the food store Nora was jaw dropped at all the foods around her  
"Hello friends what would you like" said a man double the size of yatsuhashi  
"I will take the seaworthy sushi" Ren responded  
"And I'll take the meat mammoth" Nora said  
"Excellent that will be two minutes" the man said. Nora and Ren sat down in front of the man  
"So what brings you young ones out here at this hour?" the man asked  
"One of are friends asked another one if she wanted to go on a date in order to make it "less awkward" we came along" Ren answered  
"Ok" the man responded  
"By the way you still have to pay" the man added  
"Ren I forgot my wallet so" Nora said  
"I've got it" Ren said pulling out his wallet that was one of the things she admired about him he never forgot what was important. What felt like an eternity later the food showed up Nora finished her's in 30 seconds while Ren took his time savoring every bite, Nora watched him wide eyed to which she slapped herself for why did she like him so much they were just friends not together together. After a couple more minutes Ren finished his food  
"We should go meet up with Sun and Blake" he said  
"Ok" Nora said snapping back to reality.

After meeting back up with Sun and Blake they all decided to meet up near midnight and go back to the place, Nora and Ren decided to go to the carnival.  
"Hey Ren I'll bet you I can break the strong man thing!" Nora said  
"I have no doubt you can" Ren responded  
"Want to watch!?" Nora asked  
"I think I'll go through a ring instead" Ren responded  
"Hey let's trade prizes!" Nora said  
"That sounds promising" Ren responded leaving, Nora watched as he left and she felt a small amount of defeat this was the first time he had turned her down and she didn't understand why but that didn't matter. Nora went over to the strong man thing but glanced over to Ren seeing him toss rings with his ninja like agility she lost concentration and accidentally broke the game  
"Sorry" Nora said.  
"It's ok" the man running the game said he handed Nora a prize as she left when Nora met up with Ren at the carnival entrance  
"I got an elephant" Nora said handing it to Ren  
"And I won a bear" Ren said  
"Now let's go meet up with Sun and Blake" Ren added.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ren and Nora's date Ren's perspective (somewhat)

Ren, Nora, Blake, and Sun arrived at the outdoor food court  
"So Blake where do you wanna go?" Sun asked  
"You're choice" Blake answered  
"Can you at least pretend you wanna be here" Sun pleaded as his tail dropped down  
"Relax Sun I wanna be here I just don't care what we eat" Blake responded  
"I WANNA GO THERE" Nora said interrupting them  
"Ok" Sun responded. As they were nearing the restaurant  
"Problem no fanus allowed" Blake said pointing at a sign stating the phrase "no fanus"  
"Should we go somewhere else?" Ren asked  
"I want to go here!" Nora said putting on a "puppy dog" face  
"Ok how about you two go here well we find another place to eat" Sun suggested.

"Ok" Ren and Nora said at the same time which caused Ren's heart to skip a beat  
As Ren and Nora entered the restaurant Ren was greeted by three walls lined with food a man twice the size of Yatsuhashi stood behind the counter a couple stools along the contour where people order food  
"Hello friends what would you like?" the man asked  
"I will take the seaworthy sushi" Ren responded  
"And I'll take a meat mammoth" Nora said  
"Excellent that will be two minutes" the man said. Ren and Nora sat down in front of the man  
"So what brings you young ones here at this hour?" the man asked  
"One of are friends asked another one if she wanted to go on a date in order to make it "less awkward" we came along" Ren answered  
"Ok" the man responded  
"By the way you still need to pay" the man added  
"Ren I forgot my wallet so" Nora said  
"I got it" Ren responded pulling out his wallet most people thought Nora was clumsy and uncoordinated but Ren didn't care even if she was because she would always be his love. Nora wolfed down her food in 30 seconds well Ren took his time but do to the size of the meal he was done in an hour  
"We should go meet up with Sun and Blake" Ren suggested  
"Ok" Nora said.

After meeting up with Sun and Blake the four decided to meet up near midnight and go back to the apartment Ren and Nora decided to go to a carnival like area  
"Hey Ren I'll bet you I can break the strong man thing!" Nora said  
"I have no doubt you can" Ren replied  
"Want to watch?!" Nora asked  
"I think I'll go through a ring instead" Ren answered  
"Let's trade prizes!" Nora recommended  
"That sounds promising" Ren responded walking towards the through the ring game.

"Hello young one" A man near the size of Gr. Ironwood said  
"Hello I wish to attempt your game" Ren said  
"Alright that will be 10 lien" the man said  
"Alright" Ren said paying, the man handed him three rings Ren through the ring it landed on a 1 pointer, the next 3 pointer, and the last ring landed on a 5 pointer  
"Ok what do you want" the man said gesturing to the prizes there was a bear, a beowulf, and a tiger  
"I'll take the bear" Ren said. Ren returned to the gate and saw Nora standing by the gate with her hands behind her back a wrecked strong man machine somewhat behind her he knew she would break it the most deceiving thing about her was how strong she is when compared to her body  
"I got an elephant!" she yelled holding it in front of Ren face  
"And I won a bear" Ren said  
"Now let's go meet up with Sun and Blake" Ren added.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby and Jaune's date Ruby's perspective (somewhat)

Ruby and Jaune had decided to walk around town for a bit and see the sights even if there weren't that many to see, they got in an elevator to get to the garden level of town.  
"So how you holding up?" Jaune asked obviously trying to break the ice  
"I should be asking you that your the one who poured your aura into Weiss after a burning spear was thrown through her" Ruby replied  
"Well all things considered I'm actually not doing that bad" Jaune answered with a chuckle  
"But how was your aura still going I mean her aura was gone and she was impaled healing her from that should have taken more than a normal person's amount of aura to do" Ruby said  
"Well actually I have more aura than a normal person" Jaune responded rubbing the back of his head  
"How much more?" Ruby asked starting to get interested  
"I don't know just more from what Pyrrha told me" Jaune said as the elevator reached its destination. The gardens were beautiful trees, flowers, and pounds everywhere Ruby considered it a paradise but she still wanted to know more about Jaune's unusual aura and one question kept coming back to her  
"If you've had your aura as long as the rest of us how come you needed Pyrrha to tell you about your unusual amounts of aura?" Ruby asked if nothing else she had to know this  
"Can you promise me not to say a thing about this to anyone?" Jaune asked looking nervous  
"Of course Jaune what are friends for" Ruby answered giving him a sincere smile  
"I didn't earn my spot at Beacon I used a forged transcript and lied" Jaune said  
"Oh my gosh. Does anyone else know?" Ruby asked shocked  
"Only Pyrrha knew" Jaune responded hanging his head  
"Ok" Ruby said before looking over the edge  
"You're not going to ask why?" Jaune asked looking confused  
"No" Ruby responded sounding more innocent than a lost dog  
"Why not?" Jaune asked getting more confused  
"Jaune look at what you've accomplished even though you've never trained you were able to lead your team to victory against a deathstalker, killed two ursa's, helped me lead team RNJR, and helped me keep it together" Ruby responded  
"Ok I should be saying that to you" Jaune said trying to lighten the mood.  
The two stood in awkward silence Jaune looked over the edge Ruby dared to look over to him, he looked like a stream lined knight in shining armour tall blonde haired blue eyed in short he was not handsome but above average. Then a rumble noise came  
"Sorry guess I'm hungrier than I thought" Jaune said looking embarrassed  
"It's ok we probably should get something to eat anyway" Ruby said heading towards the elevator  
"Ok so where do we go?" Jaune asked  
"Something cheap like a food truck" Ruby answered  
"That works" Jaune said  
The two went a level down to the casual area where a hand full of stores and some restaurants, Ruby immediately zoned in on their target a food truck at the end of the street.  
"Bingo" Ruby said she began to rush over  
"Ruby do you have your wallet cause I don't" Jaune said digging through his pockets Ruby looked over herself to find nothing  
"Oh no I forgot it" Ruby said in a panic  
"Look Ruby not to be mean but you are faster so" Jaune began but before he could finish a Ruby was gone and a handful of rose petals on the ground took her place.

Ruby flew straight at the door forgetting it was locked then hitting her head  
"Ow" she said flying back  
"Who is it?" Qrow asked half drunk opening the door  
"Are you ok Ruby?" Yang asked joining him  
"Yeah just hit my head" Ruby said getting up  
"I just need my wallet" Ruby said then something dawned on her  
"Actually" Ruby said before rushing through the apartment. She landed in Jaune's room if she had to grab the lien didn't mean it had to be her lien she began digging around his room his bed smelled of old clothes and had his classic Arc sent just like his name short sweet ladies love it well at least she did.  
"What's this" she muttered to herself  
Feeling under his pillow she pulled out a picture of Jaune and Pyrrha saying "miss you" Ruby hated herself for feeling jealous but it didn't change fact.  
"Bingo his wallet" she thought noticing and grabbing it and in a second she was gone  
"Bye Rub.." Qrow said as she flew through  
"Guess she doesn't want to talk" Qrow said taking a drink  
"What do you think they need lien for?" Yang asked  
"At this point who knows food, gifts, rent a bed" Qrow said whistling  
"Qrow" Yang said.

Ruby dashed back to where Jaune stood  
"Hey got some lien" Ruby said stopping  
"Ok let's go" Jaune said. The two walked over to the food truck where a man who Ruby guessed was in his sixties stood  
"Hello young ones tell me what do your stomachs crave today" the man said  
"I would like a hot dog with some pop" Ruby said  
"I'll take a hamburger with some fries and a pop" Jaune said  
"Ok you two go find a table I'll call this number when the foods ready" the man said handing them a note with the number 7 on it. Ruby and Jaune went over to a table to wait Jaune was a gentleman and pulled Ruby's chair out for her  
"Here you go milaby" Jaune said in a semi educated voice  
"Why thank you kind sir" Ruby said mimicking the voice. Both sat down in awkward silence for a couple minutes, both occasionally tried to start a conversation but neither could spark one eventually number 7 was called ending the silent  
"I'll get that" Jaune said getting up a minute later Jaune came back with the food  
"Bon appétit milady" Jaune said placing the food on the table  
"My hero" Ruby said digging in. Both finished their food around the same time partly because Ruby also dug into Jaune's fries.

"That was good" Jaune said before burping and apologizing that's Jaune for you nice, supportive, always trying, a straight shooter, and caring so why didn't she want to tell him maybe out of guilt, or that she just doesn't know what to say. Then Ruby remembered  
"Do you have the time?" Ruby asked hiding her face  
"There's a clock right there it's about 12:55" Jaune said  
"Ok let's go" Ruby said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby and Jaune's date Jaune's perspective (somewhat)

Jaune and Ruby had been walking around town a couple hours looking at the small amount of sites to see in the city, they got on the elevator to go to their next stop the gardens about half way through the ride Jaune decided to try and break the ice  
"So how are you holding up?" he asked  
"I should be asking you that I'm not the one who poured my aura into Weiss after a burning spear was thrown through her" Ruby answered  
"Well all things considered I'm actually not doing that bad" Jaune responded with a chuckle  
"But how was your aura still going I mean her aura was gone and she was impaled healing her would have taken more than a normal person's amount of aura to do" Ruby said  
"Well actually I do have more aura than the normal person" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck  
"How much more?" Ruby asked looking intrigued  
"I don't know just more from what Pyrrha told me" Jaune said as the elevator stopped. The garden was beautiful flowers, trees, and other such plants were everywhere Jaune grabbed a rose  
"If you've had your aura as long as the rest of us why did you need Pyrrha to tell you about your unusual amount of aura?" Ruby asked as she walked to the railing Jaune put the rose down  
"Can you promise me to not tell anyone about this?" Jaune asked scared of what she might say  
"Of course Jaune what are friends for" Ruby said looking nervous  
"I didn't earn my spot at beacon I used a forged transcript and lied" Jaune said preparing for an attack of some kind  
"Oh my gosh. Does anyone else know" Ruby asked covering her mouth  
"Only Pyrrha knew" Jaune said  
"Ok" Ruby said going back to looking over edge  
"You're not going to ask why?" Jaune asked puzzled  
"No" Ruby responded in the cutest voice of all time  
"Why not?" Jaune asked still confused  
"Jaune looked at what you've accomplished even though you've never trained you were able to lead your team to victory against a deathstalker, killed two ursas, helped me lead team RNJR, and helped me keep it together" Ruby said smiling  
"Ok I should be saying that to you" Jaune said trying to lighten the mood. The two stood in awkward silence Jaune noticed a small flower bed hanging off the side he looked at two roses on red one black he never realized how much Ruby styled herself after the flower same colour, a manner of defence with sharp objects, and beautiful. Then a grumble came  
"Sorry I guess I'm hungrier than I thought" Jaune said looking embarrassed  
"It's ok we should get something to eat anyway" Ruby said heading to the elevator  
"Ok so where do we go?" Jaune asked as he followed her  
"Something cheap like a food truck" Ruby answered  
"That works" Jaune said.

Jaune and Ruby went a level down to the casual area before Jaune could get his bearings  
"Bingo" Ruby said before rushing to a food cart, then Jaune remembered  
"Ruby do you have your wallet cause I don't" Jaune said embarrassingly digging through his pockets. Ruby stopped looking over herself  
"Oh no I forgot it" Ruby said in a panic  
"Look Ruby not to be mean but you are faster so" before Jaune could finish Ruby was gone leaving a hand full of rose petals. Jaune knelt down grabbing one petal  
throwing it to the side he grabbed another throwing that one to the side, he kept doing this for 2 minutes or so then Ruby came back he stood up before she stopped  
"Hey got some lien" Ruby said stopping  
"Ok let's go" Jaune said.

The two approached the food truck where a man in his fifties or sixties stood  
"Hello young ones what do your stomachs crave today" the man said  
"I would like a hot dog and some pop" Ruby said  
"I'll have take a hamburger with some fries and pop" Jaune said  
"Ok you two go find a table I'll call this number when the foods ready" the man said handing them a slip of paper with the number 7 on it. Jaune and Ruby went to a small circular table Jaune had a fun idea he ran ahead and pulled out a chair for her  
"Here you go milaby" Jaune said trying to sound professional  
"Why thank you kind sir" Ruby said mimicking the voice. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes occasionally trying to start a conversation but neither was able, eventually number 7 was called  
"I'll get that" Jaune said getting up grabbing the food and coming back.

"Bon appétit milady" Jaune said placing her food in front of her  
"My hero" Ruby said digging in. Both were finished in a couple minutes partly because Ruby also ate Jaune's fries it made him feel comfortable bringing her this momentary joy  
"That was good" Jaune said before burping  
"Sorry" Jaune added Ruby giggled before stopping and looking embarrassed  
That was Ruby sweet, caring, sympathetic, and Oddly inspiring so why did he feel guilty about wanting to try and move on with Pyrrha for her, maybe out of guilt or just not being ready to move on  
"Do you have the time?" Ruby asked hiding her face  
"There's a clock right there it's about 12:55" Jaune said looking at the clock  
"Ok let's go" Ruby said  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang carefully placed her uncle's head back down on the couch he had passed out a couple minutes ago from being drunk, she then picked her scroll up from the table but before she could go anywhere the door flew open  
"I wish we got into a fight!" Nora said as she, Ren, Blake, and Sun walk into apartment  
"Well you chose to go to the fair" Sun said  
"How was your night?" Yang asked  
"It was nice" Blake said before heading back to her and Sun's room  
"I would have to agree" Ren said  
"Hey where are Jaune and Ruby?" Nora asked looking into her and Ruby's room  
"They left not long after you" Yang answered looking at the clock  
"They should be back in half an hour" Yang said departing for her room.

"Oh my gosh they really did that" Ruby said through her laughing as her and Jaune walked into the apartment  
"Yeah my sisters were pretty crazy" Jaune said taking a breath to stop laughing  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" a clearly angry voice asked both turned to see Yang Xiao Long with red eyes and ember like items orbiting her hair  
"We were just walking and talking" Ruby answered  
"It's 1:30" Yang said  
"Wo we must have lost track of time" Jaune said looking embarrassed  
"If this ever happens again Vomit boy I will break your legs" Yang said as she calmed down. Yang left for her room  
"Ahh We should hit the hay" Jaune said  
"Agreed" Ruby responded she kissed him on the cheek and spirited to her room. Wow Jaune thought kind of confused but he finally felt like his future was bright then he went to bed.


End file.
